


Testing The Waters

by klutzy_girl



Category: Wildfire (TV 2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Kris tests the waters with Jean by referring to her as "Mom".
Kudos: 4





	Testing The Waters

Once she started contemplating referring to Jean as her mother, Kris decided to test the waters first. “She and Pablo already consider you their daughter - all they’ll do is cry and hug you,” Junior assured his wife.

“Still nervous,” Kris admitted, biting her lip and chewing on it a bit.

“You don’t have to be. And I’m here for you if you need me.” Junior squeezed her arm and flashed her a smile.

She let out some nervous laughter before heading over to ride Flame. Jean was already waiting for her. “Ready to go?” she questioned.

“Yeah.” Kris blew out a nervous breath and stilled for a few seconds, which confused Jean.

“What are you doing, Kris? You feeling okay?” a worried Jean fretted.

Kris snapped out of it and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She inhaled and exhaled a few times before getting up on Flame. “Thanks, Mom,” she told her before taking off before Jean could respond.

When she returned after her trip around the track and got down, a tearful Jean immediately pulled Kris in for a hug and kissed the crown of her head.

And that was that - Jean was “Mom” (and Pablo “Dad”) from then on.


End file.
